What Is Going On Here?
by LilSis0401
Summary: ok yes im making miley gay ok but i cant really put up a good summary w/o giving things away so this is the best i can do Miley is in love with her best friend who betrays her. will she be able to move on to a better thing or will she crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Lily sat at one of the benches eating their lunch not talking. Both had something on their mind, something that they thought the other would not understand. "So," Miley said, chewing a fry. "So," Lily copied. The silence came over them again. "Hey guys did you hear what the schools new fundraiser is?" Oliver asked squeezing his way in between the two. Miley just lookd at him her expression showing how little she cared. "Okay, someone's a little cranky." He turned to Lily. "They are gonna throw a concert, it's gonna have Sam McKay. It's being held at the park and there's gonna be rides and stuff, it's going to be awesome!" Oliver said slamming his palms on the table, causing a spoonful of peas to fly up and hit him in the face. Lily smiled at him as he spit out a few that landed in his mouth. "That's great, I'm gonna go." Miley said standing up. "What's her problem?" Oliver asked. Lily shrugged. "I don't know, she just seems kinda upset about something today." Lily said. Oliver nodded and fiddled with his fingers. "So uh Lily," He started. Lily turned to him her heart beating quickly. "You uh are gonna go to the concert right?" He asked his voice shaking. Lily nodded her heart beating more rapidly. "So you uh, maybe wanna go with me?"

"Like a date?" Lily said her eyebrows raised. She had been waiting to hear those words come from Oliver for a long time.

"Only if you want to and if not it's fine I'd be fine with just being your friend and," Lily cut him off with a simple peck on the lips. "I'd love to Oliver." She said with a smile. Oliver returned the smile and took Lily's hand.

In fourth hour Miley still had not spoken to Lily or Oliver. She didn't know how to talk to them anymore, she didn't know how to deal with everything that was going on. She continued to stare off into space as the teacher went on about some project due at the end of the week. This was when Miley was fully aware of her surroundings because at that moment Lily had turned to face her. "Hey Miley," Lily started.

"Lily don't even bother to ask, you know we're always partners." Miley told Lily reassuringly. What Lily said next both hurt and confused the brunette. "Actually, I wanted to know if you were okay, if Oliver and I worked together." Lily said unsure of Miley's reaction. "What, but who am I supposed to work with?" Miley said. She felt so betrayed by Lily, they had always been partners for every school project. "I'm sorry, it's just, me and Oliver, we're kinda dating." Lily said. Miley's mouth dropped.

"Best friend say what?" Lily gave her an apologetic face and turned back around. Miley sighed and put her head down on her folded arms. So far this day sucked. "Hey, Miley, you uh, mind if I was your partner?" A voice asked from behind Miley. She turned to find out who was asking and was met with some of the deepest brown eyes ever. "Uh, um sure yeah of course, you're the new girl right?"

The brown eyed brunette smiled. "Yeah, I'm Stephanie, you can call me Steph though." The brunette told her shaking her hand. Miley smiled at the girls friendlyness. "Ok, well um, you want to exchange numbers? That way we can call and plan and things." Miley nearly kicked herself for being so stupid. _Call and plan and things what was I thinking? _Stephanie giggled "Yeah that'd be great." Se said taking out a piece of paper. Miley couldn't help but notice the huge Hannah Montana design on her notebook. "You like Hannah Montana?" She asked. Again she wanted to kick herself. _What a dumb question! _"Oh yeah, do you?" Steph asked.

"Um yeah," Miley replied her eyes not looking at the brunette. Stephanie smiled at the quirkyness of Miley. She found it endearing. "Ok well here's my number and my cell, just call me whenever ok." She said before the bell rang. Miley smiled and nodded as she got up, tripping over her own bag. "Aw sweet niblets," Miley mumbled. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" Stephanie squeaked kneeling down next to Miley. She placed a comforting hand on Miley's shoulder and Miley thought she would faint. "Miley are you ok?" Lily asked unwrapping her feet that were tangled in the book bag strap. "Yeah I'm fine." Miley said getting up angrily embarrassed at herself. "Are you sure?" Stephanie said looking at her up and down checking for injuries. Miley smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." Miley reasuered. She stood back up and grabbed her things walking out of the classroom. "Miley, Miely slow down!" Lily called. Miley was just ready to get out of school. She hated block scheduling. Sure yay four classes but they were almost two hours long. She hated that, plus Lily betrayed her by dating Oliver, so Miley wasn't going to stop for her. She was yanked back and nearly fell backwards.

"Miley what is the big deal, you're still my best friend." Lily said. She didn't think Miley had any right t act this way. "But Lily, now whenever I wanna hang out with just you Oliver will always be there." Miley explained, Lily sighed. "Miley that's not gonna happen. I won't let it." Lily said. Miley smiled and nodded. "Ok, fine." She said. The two hugged and went there separate ways to get picked up.

When Miley reached her house Jackson was already there, watching some basketball game. "Jackson, leave I need to practice." She said. Jckson didn't move. "Jackson!"

"What?!" He asked.

"Go elsewhere, I have to practice!" Miley yelled, she had put up with too much today.

"No."

"You have a tv in you're room!"

"You have a guitar in yours! Besides the plasma's down here." Jackson replied. Miley groaned in frustration and stomped upstairs to her room. She was tired of having to battle with everyone. She fell back on her bed and grabbed her acoustic that lay next to it.

Why couldn't you have told me before

Now I just want to run out that door

Escape this lie Im giving myself

Face the truth

Cus its too scary not too

What if you never find out

How much you mean to me

What if you end up spending you life

With him unhappy

Miley stopped strumming and sighed. Although she didn't know what to make of these feelings towards her best friend she understood them. She knew she had fallen for a girl but facing it was too scary, it was so new and frightening. She put her guitar on the floor and searched through her pockets for Stephanie's number. At least she could take her mind off Lily by working.

"Hello?" Someone asked over the phone.

"Hey is uh Stephanie there?"

"This is." Miley smiled.

"Oh hey it's Miley, you wanna come over? We could talk about the project, or if you want we could hang out." Miley said. She heard something in the background, it was almost like screaming. "Oh yeah um I can et over there in maybe about an hour or so. I'll just call you when I'm on my way ok?"

"Ok, I'll be here. What's that noise?" Miley asked.

"Ok," Stephaine said away from the phone. Miley knew she was talking to someone else. "Um oh it's just a uh movie, I have to go though bye!" Miley went to say something but Stephanie had hung up before she got the chance. "Okay." Miley said giving the phone a confused look, like it would give her an answer. She put the phone down and walked down the stairs feeling cooled off and grabbed an apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own hannah montana but i do own stephanie and Sam!! yay**

Just about and hour and a half later Stephanie came knocking at the door. "Jackson could you get that?" Billy asked making dinner . Jackson rolled his eyes and got up to get the door. "Why hello, you lost?" He asked his eyes wandering all over Stephanie's body. "God I hope not. Is Miley here?" She asked. Jackson turned away from the brunette. "MILEY!!" He yelled. Stephanie's mouth went agape and she massaged her ear lobe. She watched as Miley walked down the stairs. "Jackson, do you have to yell?" She said agitated. She looked past him and saw Stephanie and instantly a smile grew on her face. "Oh hi, you ready to get started?" Miley asked. Stephanie smiled and nodded shyly. "Wow, you have a beautiful house." Stephanie said.

"Why thank you," Billy said from the kitchen. Stephanie smiled and followed Miley towards the bar stools. "So you gonna stay or dinner?" Billy Ray asked. He was stirring some kind of soup that smelt delicious.

"Oh I don't want to put you out." Stephanie said. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly to Miley.

"Oh it's no problem, you wouldn't be." Billy told her grabbing another bowl out of the cupboard. "Thanks." Miley smiled and grabbed Stephanie's wrist gently. "Come on, we have a lot to discuss." She said making her way up to her room.

"Ok so how's this sound? Living in a world, of broken dreams, of forgotten hopes, so it seems, everyone is lost in all these hard things, when all they need to do is sing, have a blast, have some fun, girl you know you wanna, Have a good time, Boy you know you wanna be mine, Don't you know." Stephanie sang. Miley was dumfounded. She had never heard someone sing that amazingly good before. "Wow you have a beautiful voice." Miley said. Stephanie blushed. "Thanks, I bet yours is better though." Stephanie said. Miley's cheeks had the slightest shade of pink on them. "No I don't know."

"Oh come on, sing please? For me?" Stephanie begged. Miley smiled at the brunette. Her face was so adorable with her bottom lip stuck out so far. "Ok fine, alright uh what song?"

"Whatever you like." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Ok," With one last breath she sang the chorus to See you again, leaving Stephanie

with a huge smile on her face.

"That was amazing." She told Miley. Miley smiled even wider.

"Thanks. But you're singing the song." Miley told her referring to the project. Stephanie laughed and agreed. "So are you going to the concert tomorrow?" Stephanie asked making small talk.

"Oh I don't think so," Miley said. She was reminded about Lily and Oliver and it was like a knife to the heart. "You?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head. "No, I can't I have something else to take care of." Stephanie said. She smoothed out the wrinkles on Miley's bed as Miley came to sit next to her. "Really? Like what?" She asked.

"Oh just a few errands my mom gave me."

"You're mom gave you things to do at seven at night?" Miley asked. Stephanie smiled.

"Well I don't really have anyone to go with, being new I don't have many friends." Stephanie admitted. Miley smiled widely.

"So you're saying if someone asked you, you'd go?" Stephanie nodded happy Miley caught on. "Alright, well would you go with me?" Miley asked. She moved herself closer to the taller brunette unconsciously. Stephanie smiled. Although she had no idea how she was going to pull this off, she was willing to devise a plan. "I'd love to." she said. Miley got butterflies all around her stomach and couldn't control her smile. The only thing that made her stop was the inevitable sneeze. She blushed at how she squeaked when she

sneezed, but Stephanie found it endearing. She tucked a stray hair behind Miley's ear and smiled.

Robbie ray called from the kitchen to say dinner was ready and Miley shot up. "Come on you're gonna love my dads cooking." She said as she gently grabbed Stephanie's wrist. Stephanie smiled at the gesture and stood up with the slightly younger brunette.

A few hours later Stephanie left leaving Miley to sit on the couch with her thoughts. "Hey bud, what's on your mind?" her father asked sitting next to her with a cookie in his hand. "Everything." She said taking the cookie. "Wait," But it was too late Miley had already stuffed it in her mouth. "Alright this has trouble written all over it, what happened?" He asked putting his arm around her. "What if I said I like this…guy, but I didn't realize it until he started dating someone else." Miley said with a sigh. Robbie thought for a moment. "Alright, this is how I see it, People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream-what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive." He told her. Miley sighed again.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Well while you're thinking about it I'm gonna go grab another cookie, A vacuum inhaled up my last one." He said getting louder towards the end of the sentence. Miley smiled slightly. She had to admit, although he got annoying, her father could always make her smile.

The next morning Miley went to school and was bumped into by Oliver. "Oh hey Miley, look I'm sorry about the whole me and Lily thing but I just really like her, I can't help it." He said as they walked to their first hour. Again the reminder of Lily being with someone other than her was like yet another knife being placed in her heart. "It's fine you just better treat her right you hear me." Miley said her voice deepening. Oliver nodded and the two smiled. "Good cus I swear Oliver the moment I hear about her heart being broke by you, I may just have to hunt you down." Miley threatened. Oliver stopped in his tracks while Miley continued walking. "Aye Co rumba." He said his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Hey Oliver," Lily said walking up to him. He turned to her and smiled. "Hello Willy Nilly Lilly." He said with a smile but Lily frowned. "Never again, now come on we're gonna be late for class." She said dragging him by his shirt.

When they reached the classroom Lily let go of him and he fell on his face. "Lily!" He yelled. "Sorry!" She said covering her mouth. Miley smiled and was glad that it happened he deserved it. _Ok not really but still he stole Lily from me._ The two sat in their seats, which were inconveniently placed right next to each other. Or well inconveniently for Miley very convenient for them.

"Man he is so unfair I mean how many people actually knew that the capital of Australia is Sydney?" Oliver complained as the three walked out of the class. Both Miley and Lily raised their hands. "That was a rhetorical question thank you." he said. "Oh my gosh Miley look," Lily said pointing over to the lockers. "It's Sean Hinton! He is SO cute!" Lily said with a smile. Miley looked at her with a sarcastic smile. "I thought you had a boyfriend." She said. "Not for me for you! Look he's coming this way!" Lily squealed still pointing. "Shut up!" Miley grumbled. Lily zipped her lips and walked away with Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own hannah montana but i do own stephanie and Sam!! yay**

"Hey Miley." Sean said with a sly smile as he ran his fingers through his thick dirty blond hair. Miley smiled back. "Hey Sean." She replied. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the concert tonight with me." He asked. Miley's mouth dropped. "Hottie say what?" He just shrugged and shifted nervously. "I'm sorry I just meant HUH?" She said again.

"Will you go to the concert with me?" He asked again.

"You don't have to ask me twice. Well actually you did but Yeah I'd lo-wait crap sorry I can't I promised a friend I'd go with her. But maybe we could meet up and hang out?" Miley said. Sean smiled. "Alright sounds good to me, see you there." He said with a smile. Miley smiled back and sighed. _Second hour great just me and Lily time, this should be fun. _

"Miley over here!" Lily called. Miley smiled at her and eagerly sat next to her. "So what did Sean want?" Lily ask excitedly. "He asked me to the concert tonight." Miley admitted. She prayed Lily would show the slightest hint of jealousy. No such luck "Oh my god that's so great!" She said happily. "Yeah but I said I couldn't." Lily's mouth dropped. "What why he was CUTE."

"But I already said I'd go with Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" Miley nodded. "As in new to the school Stephanie?" Miley nodded once more. "As in GIRL Stephanie?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Look we are JUST friends, I'm not like that." Miley lied.

"That doesn't mean she isn't." Lily replied. Miley gave her a disgusted and angry look all in one. _How could she be so small minded! _Miley was gonna blow up at Lily if she hadn't taken that back soon. Thankfully Lily turned around and spoke up. "Look I'm not saying its wrong, I just think it's a little weird alright." Miley nodded and smiled as Lily asked if she could spend the night this weekend. "Yeah that'd be great." Miley said smiling. Lily smiled back and turned in her seat.

The two came walking out using the other as a support to keep themselves up. "Most…boring…class…ever!" Miley said plopping down on one of the benches. "Miley you have to get to third hour." Lily said pulling Miley's arm. Miley groaned and stayed put. Lily sighed and yanked harder causing Miley too fly off the seat. "Ow." She said as she stood back up. "Oops sorry." Lily called. Miley gave her and agitated look but still had a small smile on her face. It was kinda funny.

Her and Lily said goodbye as they walked to their next class. "Oh Miley Hey!" Stephanie called. Miley looked up and saw the girl. She looked extremely beautiful today, but it didn't take much. "Yeah?" Miley said with a smile.

"Um that's pretty much all I called you for, so hey." Stephanie said. _Is it just me or does she seem extremely nervous? _"Ok well what class do you have?" Miley asked.

"Same as you."

"Really?" Stephanie nodded. "Oh ok well, I guess we'll just walk together." Miley said. Stephanie smiled and nodded taking the first step. "So um, are you sure you wanna go out with me," She asked her gaze focused in front of her. It wsn't until she saw the expression on Miley's face that she corrected her sentence. "to the concert? I mean if you get asked by all means go for it." Stephanie said. Miley turned towards her and placed both hands on her shoulder. "Look I said I'd go with you, so I'm going with you." She told the girl shaking her slightly. Stephanie giggled "okay, okay I get it." The two walked into third hour both smiling, both thinking, both stealing glances.

"Look Oliver don't you see that?" Lily said pointing to her food. Oliver was still searching. "No I don't what am I looking for?"

"That hair in my cafeteria food!" Oliver continued searching.

"Oh now I see it why didn't you say so?" Oliver said smiling.

"You still don't see it do you?"

"No." Oliver said his facing becoming straight

Lily sighed and laid her head in her palms. "Man where's Miley?" She asked scanning the crowd. "MILEY OVER HERE!" Someone yelled from across the room. Lily looked at who it was and saw Stephanie. Then she looked at where she was looking and saw Miley. "Oh hey Miley!" Lily said waving her arm. Miley turned to Lily but pointed at Stephanie and mouthed sorry. Lily sat back down and watched as Miley got lost in the crowd. That was until she saw Stephanie's hand grab Miley's wrist.

"Oliver do you see that?"

"No Lily I still do not see the hair in your food."

"No not that, that!" Lily said grabbing Oliver's chin. The two watched as Stephanie stood in front of Miley both of them smiling and talking. "What m ah spossed tuh b serring." Oliver said. Lily let go of his cheeks so he could speak properly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" He said massaging his cheeks.

"Miley and that new girl, they are totally flirting!" Lily exclaimed. Oliver rolled his eyes. "No they are not, they're just making conversation." Lily gave him a look and put her eyes back where Miley had just been. "Where'd they go?"

"Um hey Lily, you mind if Stephanie joins?" Miley asked.

"No." Lily said she scooted in closer to Oliver and Miley waited for Stephanie to sit first. "So you two are going to the concert tonight……together." Lily said. Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah but I'm not sure if Miley will see much of me, I have things to do there, my mom still has me working even though she told me I wouldn't have to."

"Well blow it off, this concert is supposed to be freaky, freaky fun." Oliver said before Lily punched him. "Ow," He announced loudly.

"I told you before I'd slap you if you said that." Lily explained.

"And still, OW!" He said a little more loudly.

Miley's hand grazed Stephanie's as she reached for her drink and Lily caught sight of quickly Miley retracted it. "So uh, Stephanie, what are you're interests? What do you like? Who are you really?" Lily asked with a grunt. Stephanie looked at Miley who was giving Lily an evil death glare. "Lily, it isn't any of your business."

"Aha what isn't any of my business? That you two are really having some kind of lesbian relationship?"

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"We aren't dating! I'm not even like that!" Miley said standing up abruptly.

"Well you sure could'a fooled me!" Lily yelled standing up just as fast and losing her balance as well. Miley had, had enough she took her drink and poured it all over Lily's head. Lily gasped and her mouth dropped open. Miley's mouth did the same. "Oh my god, Lily I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just," Lily ran off before Miley could finish. "LILY!"

"Good riddance." Stephanie said. Miley turned to her hurt. "What?"

"Look Miley if she's going to jump to conclusions like that then she's not a good friend, besides even if you were so what!" Stephanie said. Miley didn't know whether she should smile or be disgusted with what Stephanie just said. On the one hand it was kinda sweet and caring, but on the other she totally just insulted her best friend.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go home, lie down and listen to country music, the music of pain." Miley said. She left Oliver and Stephanie by themselves and both just sat next to one another not speaking. "Why is this awkward?" Stephanie asked turning to him. He just stared at her. "What?!"

"Are you really, I mean you wouldn't happen to be…" Oliver stopped talking. "Never mind."

"Yes I am, and no Miley and I aren't dating. We're just friends, hopefully if your girlfriend didn't screw things up too badly we can still stay friends." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that Miley knows Lily isn't ok with gay people it could totally ruin our friendship." Stephanie said. She folded her arms across the table and lay her head on them forgetting about the water.

"Um Steph," Oliver said pointing to the table. She looked down at her sleeves and saw the huge water marks on them. "Aw man!" She said whipping her arms.

In fourth hour Lily noticed Miley was still there and stomped right passed her without even a single glance. Miley smiled when she saw the blond even though she was still mad at her. "Lily?" Miley said her face inching closer. Lily ignored her.

Once again Miley called Lily's name hoping for a reply but got none.


End file.
